Suou Pavlichenko
Suou is the twin sister of Shion and the daughter of a scientist who was studying Contractors. Background and Suou as kids]] When she was a kid, her brother, father, and Suou were gazing into the night sky. Shoin noticed that there were shooting stars, and Suou decided to make a still unrevealed wish. As the night continued more and more stars began to fall, in rapid sucession. Her father seemed to have some knowledge on it. One of the "stars" crashed into where they were camping, and since that day, her brother Shion became a contractor. Personality An easy going girl, who has a liking to photography. She carries her camera around wherever she goes, takin pictures of whatever she can. It's later revealed that she does this for her brother, to whom she gives the photographs to. Although her dad has warned her about her brother (him being a contractor) she doesn't seem to mind him, and does infact care for him quite a bit. Her dad mentions that she lives in the past, as she's always thinking about goin to Japan to visit her mother. Part in Story She was fist seen, on top of a tree, trying to take a picture of a bird, before she saw her friend Tanya being confessed to by Nika she eavesdrops on their conversation, and even takes pictures of the two. Once Nika leaves, the branch which she was on snaps, making her fall. Tanya and her, has a small argument, about the pictures which Suou might have taken, but she feels better after seeing them. Suou arrives back home she meets her father's colleague Bella (who later turns out to be April). Bella mentions her dad's still at work. Suou goes to seee her brother, who is a contractor in his room (which is completely hiden). They discuss her days events, a has a small disagreement on what "love" is. The next day, her friend Tanya arrives late at school, and seems to be acting strangely. After school her friends and her, decide to confront Tanya. Nika confronts Tanya, and after a short argument, Tanya is shown to have been turned into a Contractor. After Nika is attacked by Tanya, and the rest of Suou friends ran away in fear, Tanya leave. Suou follow her and witnesses her been taken in by the Russian Intelligence. When she returns home, she see's soldiers are about to raid her house as well. She gets into her house through secret entrances set up by her dad to be used incase of emergencies. As she enters the secret passage, she is guided by her brother to his room, where she changes into his clothes and given a charm (which he says, means they'll meet again in the future). She later goes into her dad's room, and hear's her dad having a confrontation with a man, and hears him being killed by him. As she goes by her father's side April appears (no longer in disguise). April helps Suou escape, but they are founed by an yet to be named Contractor, who seems intrested in Suou. After a brief battle with April, April emerges victorious, killing him. However she is then attacked, by what maybe BK-201. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Suou Pavlichenko